1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door locking mechanisms for motor vehicles and more particularly to an improved keyless locking mechanism of the character described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, keyless locking mechanisms for motor vehicle doors have required two operational steps, first the operation of a locking button on the inside of a vehicle door while the door is open, and then the operation of an outside door handle, in order to lock the door when it is subsequently closed. Further, since the locking operation of a conventional keyless locking mechanism is done by blocking the operation and working of the outside or inside opening handles, the mechanism is subjected to unreasonable forces, and as a result, the mechanism is readily damaged and is also likely to constitute an obstacle to its normal operation. Furthermore, in the conventional keyless locking mechanisms, the operator who mistakenly leaves the key inside the vehicle may accidentally be locked out of the motor vehicle.